butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Lillian Hale
Lillian Gwen "Lily" Hale Rider is a member of the Olympic Coven and a main character in the Sunrise Saga. She is the biological hybrid daughter of Gwen and Matthew Williams. She is also the adopted daughter of Rosalie Hale andRosalie HaleEmmett Cullen, she is also the older twin sister of Aidan Hale as well as the mate of Ethan Rider. Early Life & Bio Lily Hale was born on August 26th, 2008, in Forks, Washington, to Gwen and Matthew Williams. She is the adopted daughter of Rosalie and Emmett Cullen, and the twin sister to Aidan Hale. Lily and her brother were born at the beginning of Sunrise. Lily and Aidan were first mentioned when Alice had been getting strange visions of their biological mother, Gwen, and the twins. This led to Alice and Jasper making the decision to investigate. They ended up finding Gwen, alone and dying in an Oregon cabin. Her husband, Matthew Williams, was murdered two days before by Lorenzo because he wanted the twin hybrids. Gwen didn't want to become a vampire without Matthew. They would then bring Gwen to the Cullen household where she would befriend them. After Gwen gives birth to the twins, she dies. Before she did die, Rosalie and Emmett promised her they would take care of the children. Aidan and Lily were then placed under the care of Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. Rosalie had taken care of Gwen during the last few days of her pregnancy and at request named the twins Lillian and Aidan. In Sunrise, Lily and Aidan are seen growing up under Rosalie and Emmett's care. They form a sibling bond with their cousins, Renesmee, Masen, and Lizzy and after the Lorenzo incident they all grow up together on Isles de Cullen. Lily in particular grows close to her cousin, Renesmee. In Noon Sun when the family moves to New York City, Lily is more than excited. She's always wanted to leave the islands since she was about three, physically fourteen. She has a dream of traveling the world while at the same time attending high school and living a stereotypical 'teenage dream'. Lily becomes popular fast in school and becomes best friends with fellow school mate, Carly Johnson. Lily also begins to play a different and bigger part in the Cullen coven. She is begging to show leader characteristics and protectiveness. Along with Masen Cullen and Ethan Rider, they begin to question and try to prevent their family from any relations with Serena Peterson or Nahuel Diaz. Then the family is under threat and Lily is just as determined than the others. However during this period she starts having very strange and mysterious "Visions" she would zone out of reality and into her visions many of these visions included her parents Gwen Williams and her father Matthew Williams as well as her biological uncles, Jackson Williams and Zachary William. The visions always come from this book a special book that the Volturi were after. Somehow after Gwen and William's death they placed visions in Lily's mind that she would receive at a certain time or point in her life so far that only time has been when Serena began threatening the family. Noon Sun is when Lily begins to really develop feelings for her fellow coven member and family member and Lux Lamia, Ethan Rider . Lily is very confused by her urges and tries to get rid of them. Though, it doesn't work for either. The two grow very close and begin to become closer. After Ethan finds out his brother is alive, Lily and him kiss from the moment. This causes Ethan to push Lily away, making her angry. She then decides to date a cute boy in her class, Austin, but it is clear her feelings for Ethan have not strayed away. When the Cullen's flee to battle Serena, Lily and Ethan become close again. After Serena's death the two finally make up and get together. In Sunset, Lily and Ethan are still together. They're going strong, but during the night of junior prom Lily is sexually assaulted by her ex boyfriend, Austin. This leads the two down a path of uncertainty, but they still come out stronger than ever. Their relationship is fully explored in this story. In Eternal Dawn, Lily takes charge in training against the Volturi. She and Ethan elope right before the final battle– making the two husband and wife. Description & Personality Lily gained a lot of traits from her adoptive parents and even resembles to her adopted mother with her beauty, fierceness, and protectiveness. She has always been the most girly out of her cousins and the sassiest. Lily is also very protective of her family and the people she loves. She isn't afraid to state her opinion, but at the same time she cares greatly for the people around her. Lily has blonde hair and blue eyes like her biological parents. She looks a lot like Gwen, but it's been stated that her blue eyes even resemble her father, Matt's. However, this does make her strongly resemble her adopted mother, Rosalie Hale. Lily is also the tallest of her female cousins at 5'8. Name Lillian Gwen Hale is named after both her mothers and her grandmother. Lily's first name comes from her maternal biological grandmother's first name, Lillian. It is also the middle name of her adopted mother, Rosalie Hale. Lily's middle name is after her biological mother, Gwen Williams. She was named by her biological mother right before she went into labor. She takes her mother's surname, Hale, when they're out in public. Her and her brother pose as the 'Hale twins' just like their adopted mother and their uncle. Her name is pronounced Lilly-an Relationships Gwen & Matthew Williams (biological parents) '' Gwen & Matt are Lily's biological parents. Lily has never officially met either. Her father died before she was born and her mother died in childbirth only a few minutes after she had her. One of Lily's earliest memories is of Gwen holding her, but that's it. Even though she never got to know them, Lily knows a lot about them from her Uncles Zach and Jackson. Also, before Lily was born, her parents had a warlock, soon learned to be Daniel Scott, place visions in her head of information the Williams family wanted safe from the Volturi. This included secrets about a book that told the prophecy of how to bring someone back to life and would also give Lily clues about her past. This would ultimately lead to Lily's power of necromancy, the ability to see the dead. Lily sees her biological parents once and it's in a vision she has with them right before the Cullen's battle with Serena. After that, Lily wonders if she'll ever see them again. She keeps a picture of the two of them by his bedside and always wears a necklace her mother once owned. 'Rosalie Hale & Emmett Cullen' ''(adopted parents) '' Before Lily was born, Rosalie and Emmett promised her biological mother they'd take care of Lily and her brother, Aidan. Lily's grown up under their care ever since she was born. She is very close to her adopted parents since they're all she's ever known. Lily often takes after her adopted mother Rosalie, being just as sharp and beautiful. She even has a form of blonde hair just like her mother and often mimics her mannerisms. She's also fiercely protective of her family. However, even though her mother isn't as vain as she once was, Lily is a lot more open minded and has a big heart, like her adopted father, Emmett. She takes after both of them in many ways and cares and loves them greatly since they gave her everything. 'Renesmee Cullen (cousin/sister/best friend) '' Renesmee is Lilly's older adopted cousin. They were raised to be more so like sisters. The two first met in Sunrise when Lily was only a few hours old. It all started when Gwen Williams was helped by the Cullen's after Lorenzo murdered her husband. Rosalie and Emmett, Renesmee's Aunt And Uncle, then take in Lily and her brother Aidan after Gwen dies giving birth to the two. Renesmee becomes very close to Lily and Aidan after that since they are the first children added to the Cullen coven. Renesmee bonds close to Lily because she is the only other girl in the Cullen family for a very long time, until Lizzy Cullen is born. They grew up together and were each other's childhood best friends. They played all sorts of games together and protected one another when Lorenzo came after the Cullen family. At the beginning of Noon Sun, the two are seen hanging out on the beach of the Isles de Cullen. It's shown they are close friends, being the only two teenage girls on the island. When they more to New York, the two are still very protective of one another and look out for each other like sisters. Even though they branch off there and make new friends, the two always find their way back to their sisterhood and friendship. Renesmee is very protective of Lily and will do everything she can to keep her safe. In Sunset, when Lily is sexually assaulted, Renesmee is seen rushing to the scene. Renesmee is very protective of her and stays by her cousin's side. She will do anything for her and vise versa. [[Aidan Hale|'Aidan Hale]] (twin brother) Aidan is Lily younger twin brother. The two were born to Gwen and Matthew Williams, but never got to know their birth parents. They were raised by the Cullen family for the entire lives. It isn't until they're teenagers when they meet a biological family member. Lily and Aidan have twin telepathy and they love to tease each other. They don't always get a long, but they're like normal siblings. They look out for one another and care for one another greatly at the end of the day. The two have both been through a lot with their birth parents. Though, it is seen since Aidan has a slower growth spurt than Lily, he is treated a bit younger than her. He was born a few minutes after Lily, so that is a core reason, but his childish antics help take part in this as well. Aidan is quite different to his sister and many situations they argue but they would both lay there life on the line to protect each other. In Sunset, Aidan rushes to his sister's rescue when she's being sexually assaulted. He almost kills Austin, Lily's ex boyfriend, in the process. Masen Cullen (cousin/brother/partner/best friend) '' Masen is Lily's younger cousin and her best friend. Growing up the two treated each other like siblings, but it wasn't until they got older they began to see one another as partners in crime. When Nahuel is introduced to the family again, they don't trust him, resulting in a pack they form with Ethan to keep an eye on him. The two love to joke around with one another, but they are protective of each other too. They practice fighting and they always seem to know what's on each other's mind. When Ethan breaks Lily's heart, Masen is the first Lily runs to. Lilly teases him a lot and sometimes pushes him especially when it comes to Grace, she was the one who pushed him too, after she teased "Finally took my advice did ya then Masie?" When Lilly gets assaulted, Masen is very protective and wants to save his best friend they are both protective of each other and when Masen decided that he wanted to find a way to become human to spend his life with Grace, Lily was the first person he told (Besides Grace) When Lily gets sexually assaulted, Masen is furious along with the rest of his family, he rushes over to save his cousin/sister. 'Ethan Rider''' ''(mate/best friend) '' Ethan is Lily's love interest. The two first met when she was a child. He came to help her family understand more about her cousin, Lizzy's spices. Lily is seen crushing on him from an early age. He then becomes a permanent part of the Cullen family after helping them defeat Lorenzo. Growing up with Ethan allows the two to become closer, and eventually good friends. Lily is the first to make a move towards another kind of relationship with him, but Ethan turns her down because he doesn't think he's ready for that kind of relationship. The two are then avoiding each other. Lily then starts to date a new boy, Austin, which does leave Ethan a little jealous. She does want to be with Ethan but after a chat with her mother about love and boys, Rosalie told her that there only kids and shouldn't worry about that. After a few weeks after the kiss, she sees Ethan and tries to cheer him up and she has some sort of memory vision and Ethan asked whats wrong and she told him to drop it. The two begin to become close again. It's a struggle, but they get there slowly. When Serena attacks the Cullen's, Ethan and Lily bond again when she's seen having another memory vision. When Serena is killed, Ethan and Lily finally get together after a fight. By Sunset the two have a strong healthy relationship. Lily looses her virginity rather fast to Ethan, but the two are very protective of one another and love each other very much. When Lily gets sexually assaulted, Ethan is their for her, and waits for her to feel comfortable again, and be their for whatever she wants, despite her nerves thinking Ethan might not want her, he loves her, and would lay his life on the line to protect her. Trivia * Besides her brother, one of two Cullen children that go by the surname "Hale" * Doesn't know what her power is until much later on in life * Category:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The CullensCategory:Third GenerationCategory:The Cullens Category:The Williams Category:Meredith